


Into The Canyon Walls: A Lorebook

by DisastrousAbsol



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: ALSO REFERENCES TO DIFFERENT FANDOMS, Fluff and Angst, I HAVE TWENTY-SOMETHING FANDRAGONS AND THEY WILL BE USED IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT, Swearing, [slams hands on table], quEER DRAGONS QUEER DRAGONS-, romance might be added?? in the future maybe??, there are so many fucking tags I don’t wanna add rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisastrousAbsol/pseuds/DisastrousAbsol
Summary: Just a lil thing where I can keep track of my clan’s lore through short stories. None of this is going to be written in order, by the way dhfbrmfmy lair is here: https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=396452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Into The Canyon Walls: A Lorebook

**Author's Note:**

> So this first one is basically the backbone of all my lore. How Garnet became ruler and all that. Buckle yourselves in people because shit’s gonna get SAD up in here.

Harpies. Bipedal, feathered, somehow capable of using blades while in flight. United under Talona. Most, if not all of them, wore masks to conceal their identities from the clans they targeted. They were scattered throughout the territories of Sornieth, though most seemed to reside in the Shifting Expanse.

Pests, if Ocean Crystal had anything to say about them.

The Kiaptico Clan has been waging war with this particular Beastclan ever since the clan came into existence. Until today, all attempts to keep them away from the lair settled in the wall of the Carrion Canyon had been successful. Until today, they only picked fights with the few scouts when they were out on their rounds.

Today was different.

The normally stoic Ocean Crystal bared her teeth to the hordes of pesky harpies before her, standing in the entrance of the lair. Her blue tail lashed angrily, and her silver wings extended as far as the membrane would allow. How the half-avians had found them, she’ll never know. She didn’t care, either. All she cared about was making sure her clan, her subjects, were safe. Even at the cost of her own life. Such were the instincts of a Guardian dragon.

The avians at the front of the flock didn’t seem perturbed by the dragon’s threat display. They jeered at her, laughed at her. The matriarch who lead them grinned nastily underneath her mask. Foolish dragon. She could see that she was easily outnumbered, why not run? She might be spared if she did so. The matriarch told the dragon this.

Ocean Crystal snarled at the suggestion. Leave, and allow those she cared for to die? Never. She growled an insult, which only lead to more mocking laughter from the flock.

Fucking pests.

The matriarch of the harpies pointed her sword at the large dragon, and the avians surged forward. A tsunami of feathers rushed the Guardian. She never stood a chance as they swarmed her, knifes and swords swiping at her and cutting deep. Deeper. It was over as soon as it started. Within a minute, Ocean Crystal lay dying, blood pooling at the entrance of the lair, pouring from a wound in her neck. The corpses of ten unlucky harpies were scattered around her. Cuts both shallow and deep littered her blue body, the membrane of her wings was torn to the point that even if she did survive, she would never fly again. 

Ocean Crystal knew she was going to die here.

So did the matriarch. She lifted her sword, and the Guardian shut her eyes, resigned to her fate.  
-  
The raid was officially in motion. Bloodstone knew his wife, his queen, was gone the moment he heard the roar of taloned, chicken-like feet stomping through the halls. His heart ached and anger surged through him, but he did not stop directing his subjects into the nesting grounds. The plan was to have Magnus, an accomplished mage of Ice, seal the clan inside until the harpies left. A hatchling screamed. The Mirror nearly paid it no mind until the scream turned from one of fear to one of pain.

Bloodstone broke away from the crowd. He opened his wings and thrust himself into the air. Even if Mirror wings weren’t built for speedy or long flight, he had to get to the youngling. Before it was too late. His mind raced as he swerved in the air to avoid the harpies. The mages were doing a fine job keeping them at bay, but the moment Bloodstone had passed the magic-users, the harpies leapt at the chance to slay the dragon. He didn’t notice the Pearlcatcher that followed him.

The cries came from the medical wing. A Skydancer no more than a few days old was crying in the farthest corner. Bloodstone recognized this child to be name Aluino. Aluino’s left wing bled heavily. The sight was sickening. The humerus was snapped in half, and the bone had broken through the skin. His feathers were stained red. The wrist of the same wing was angled unnaturally as it touched the floor. The harpy in front of him was clearly the culprit, her taloned hands red with his blood. She whispered promises to do the same to his other wing in what would normally be a soothing tone. The Skydancer hatchling sobbed.

Bloodstone leapt at the feathered menace, mouth agape. His front paws gripped her shoulders, sharp claws easily breaking the skin and holding her in place. He tilted his head, and his jaws snapped shut around her neck. The harpy squawked shrilly, turning this was and that in an attempt to dislodge the Mirror’s grip, but it was futile. He only tightened his hold. Something in her neck snapped. She immediately went limp, dead. Bloodstone wasted no time in releasing the body and rushing forwards. He quickly yet carefully picked up the child, gently cradling his damaged wing.

Now on two legs he turned to leave, ruby wings unfurling. Two harpies had entered the room to assist their now-fallen comrade. They leered at him, their grips on their blades tightening at the sight of the blood of one of their own staining the Mirror’s mouth. One of them swung. Bloodstone turned. The blade sliced cleanly through the membrane of his wing. The cut ended much too close to the actual wing for comfort. He snarled, baring his fangs. The same harpy made to swing her weapon again. She was thrown off when a paw roughly cuffed the back of her head, claws outstretched.

Bloodstone’s savior, a tan Pearlcatcher named Dustin, didn’t wait until she finished turning to roughly headbutt her. His horns missed her flesh, but his flat skull was enough to knock her off balance. He turned to the other harpy in time to parry her sword with his second horn. He grit his teeth and flicked his tail towards the exit, telling the Mirror to leave. Bloodstone was reluctant, but a sharp side-eye from his subject was enough to get him moving. Both drakes knew that Dustin would not survive this battle, yet the Mirror was eternally grateful for his sacrifice.

He struggled to take off, let alone stay upright with this long tear throwing off his normal flight pattern. Aluino cried out. Landing with his paws full was hard enough, but with his unstable flight, it was impossible. The Mirror got as close to the ground as he could before tucking all of his limbs inwards to prevent further harm to the hatchling in his arms. He landed roughly on his side. The rocky floor was unforgiving, but Aluino was safe.

That’s all that mattered.

He lumbered into the nesting grounds as quickly as he could, making his way to the oldest healer. A Wind Mirror his age named Savannah. Dustin’s sister. She nearly gagged when the overwhelming scent of blood hit her nose as Bloodstone gently set Aluino in front of her.

“Help him.” He demanded. His face was creased in distress and grief.

“My Lord, I-I don’t think I can fix this.” She stammered.

“Do what you can.” He shakily ordered, turning and walking away.  
-  
The Harpies weren’t giving up, and they were getting closer. The mages were growing tired. Bloodstone sighed and wiped at his face with a red-stained paw. The half-dried blood smeared across his face unattractively. Someone had to distract the avians, or draw them away.

He knew what he had to do.

“Magnus!” Bloodstone called out to the near-silent Imperial. The dark Iceborne turned his head slightly to show that he was listening. “When I step out of the grounds, freeze the entrance shut. And.. tell Savannah that her brother’s gone.”

Magnus’ gaze flickered to the smaller Mirror. He prided himself in his ability to keep his emotions hidden. Yet, the sadness in his white eyes was clear as day. He inhaled sharply as he sped through the five stages of grief before he nodded. He seemed to struggle a bit more before muttering softly. “G’bye, my king. It was an honor serving you.”

Bloodstone nodded stiffly and turned to find his best friend. His brother. “Duhar!”

The male Guardian turned his turquoise head to gaze at him from across the room. His red eyes met the Mirror’s cyan.

“Protect them.”

Duhar’s gaze narrowed, and his lip curled in a snarl. He nodded all the same.

Satisfied and shaking Bloodstone turned again to find Magnus staring at him. He stared back at the larger dragon. The Imperial pointed a talon at yet another Guardian. She was much younger, she was bordering on becoming an adolescent. Her scales were the same shade of navy as his, and her wings the same crimson. His daughter, Garnet. She stared at him, cyan eyes wide and brimming with tears. Guilt squeezed his heart as he rushed forward to pull her into a hug.

“Dad?” Garnet asked shakily, returning his hug.

“I love you, Gar. My sweet little girl.” He nearly choked on his words. He pulled back to press a kiss to her forehead, cradling her face in his paws. “You’ll make a fantastic queen.”

“Dad, what’re-.” Garnet began as her father pulled away entirely with a watery smile. He turned and ran away from her. She shouted after him, anguish and confusion melding in her voice. “Dad!?”

He ignored her.


End file.
